A Student's Love for a Teacher
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: After being convinced by her brother to confess, Rin faces a heartbreaking rejection from Len's teacher, Gakupo, and stops coming to school. Len, also in love with Gakupo, is now free to win over Gakupo by any means necessary. Yandere!Len LenxGakupo
1. He Won't Be Yours

Chapter One

He Won't Be Yours

"Len, it's awful!" moaned Rin, splaying herself across the bed we shared. I stared at her with compassion, though, in my heart, all I felt was annoyance. She was so annoying. I didn't want to hear about this. Still, she kept going on and on, every single day.

"I like him so much," she confessed, "but I can't _do_ anything about it. He's my teacher, after all."

I nodded in understanding, though I knew that, if it were me, I wouldn't let the fact that he was a teacher stand in my way. Really, the only thing standing in my way was Rin.

"It's your own fault for falling for Kamui-sensei," I scolded gently, hating to see her so down.

"I know," moaned Rin. "But it's still awful."

Rin had been hung up on Kamui-sensei for as long as I could remember. She never shut up about him. I loved her, so I would listen to the incessant whining and pretend to help her out, but it was all fake. After all, how could I possibly be happy listen to my sister talk about the guy that I, too, had fallen for?

Then again, I knew a secret about him, a secret that told me that he'd never be hers but he might, someday, be mine. But if I told her that, it would make her sad, and she might start to hate me. I loved Rin too much to deal with that. So, instead, I played along like a good brother and listened to her teen angst.

"Imagine what would happen if the school found out," she continued. "They're so snobby and preppy. I'd be kicked out in a second if I ever did something so crazy as to ask him out."

"Well, why don't you?" I asked, seeing an opportunity. Maybe, just maybe, I could make her see she had no chance with Kamui-sensei while still remaining the good guy.

"Why don't I what?" she questioned.

"Ask him out," I supplied.

Rin stared at me in alarm for a second. Then she laughed and tossed a pillow at my head. I caught it and tossed it back to her. Dreamily, she cuddled it against her flat chest. "I would, really, but it's too much to risk."

"So you're just going to mope around about it for the rest of your life?" I questioned.

Rin sighed and flipped onto her back to throw the pillow up in the air and catch it again. "Yep."

"Wuss," I commented, feeling a little guilty about the annoyance that stirred up at her blatant refusal.

"I am," agreed Rin.

I sighed and sat back in my reading chair. "Well, if you want a way to make him like you, try referring to yourself in third person."

Rin laughed. "Third person? Why would I do that?"

"I saw him in the hallway once, and he said that he thought it was cute when some girl started talking to him like that." Well, that was a lie. He _did_ think referring to yourself in third person was cute, but it hadn't bee some random girl who was doing it. It had been me. On a dare from my friend.

"Really?" Rin questioned. "I never that Kamui-sensei would be into that kind of thing."

I wanted to smile. Nope, he most certainly had not been interested in _that kind of thing_. Instead, I said, "Come on, Rin, just ask him out. I'm sure he'll say yes." Lie, lie, lie. He was going to say no. It wasn't even a question. His answer would be no. Poor Rin.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked uncertainly.

I smiled, completely fake, and continued to lie. "Of course I am."

Rin threw the pillow up into the air a few more times. "Okay, but, if he rejects me, it's on your head. Deal?"

I glued the fake smile on my face as guilt pierced my heart. She was going to be rejected. I knew it. Still, I agreed, "Sure."

. . .

I leaned against the wall around the corner at school the next day, listening intently to the exchange between my sister and the object of my affection. She'd lured him out of the class under the pretense of a request from Luka, her teacher. I had known exactly when she'd come, so I'd excused myself to go to the bathroom a couple minutes ago. I knew everything about my sister. She was incredibly predictable and always played it safe. She had study hall this period, so the teacher wouldn't give her as much grief if she was out too long. On top of that, Rin would never want to miss out on a lesson. She was struggling hard enough to keep passing. She wouldn't be able to keep up if she missed a lesson at the pace these classes went.

"So what does Luka need?" Kamui-sensei asked.

"Um, actually, Megurine-sensei doesn't need anything."

I smiled, imagining the confused look on Kamui-sensei's face right now as my adorable sister's face burned bright red. I had to admit, I was astounded that she'd managed to be brave enough to even come this far. She'd give up soon, though. And, even if she didn't, he would turn her down. All I had to do was wait here and listen.

"Then why did you interrupt my class, Kagamine? We don't have time to waste. The curriculum has many requirements that need to be fulfilled."

I frowned a bit at hearing him call her Kagamine. I didn't want him to call her what he called me. I mean, sure, we were twins, but _I_ should have been the only one he called Kagamine. It was just rude of him, otherwise.

"I know, but I really needed to talk to you."

Kamui-sensei sighed. I imagined him running his hand along the back of his neck as he thought about what she might want. "So what is it, Kagamine?"

"Um," stuttered Rin. "I, um . . . ."

I let out an irritated sigh and rolled my eyes. She was seriously going to wuss out? But if she asked him out, she'd finally see that she had no chance with him and leave him to me. I couldn't manage to bring myself to chase after him while Rin was still hung up on him. She was my sister, after all. It just wasn't right.

"Kagamine, I really have to get back to class," said Kamui-sensei.

"Wait, Kamui-sensei!" He must have tried to leave. I figured that Rin must have grabbed onto him to stop him from going. Now, I listened to her confess, "I really like you, Kamui-sensei. Will you go out with me?"

Everything was quiet as I waited for the rejection. I wondered how he would do it. Would he be nice about it, or would he rat her out and get her expelled for going after a teacher? After all, in a school like this, it was easy for your life to be ruined if a teacher wanted it to. But my Kamui-sensei was much to kind for that. I knew he'd be nice. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"I'm sorry, Kagamine," came Kamui-sensei's voice. I smiled. Here it came. "I can't go out with you."

"Because I'm a student?" questioned Rin. "Because we could keep it a secret. I swear I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Not just that."

"Then what else?"

Kamui-sensei went quiet for a minute, and I felt horrible for being so pleased, because I knew Kamui-sensei's next words would kill Rin. "Because, well, you're a girl."

Now it was Rin's turn to go silent. Then, she said slowly, "So, you're . . . a girl?"

"Um, no. I just, well, I likes guys."

Rin was quiet. Then, she laughed weakly. "Oh. I get it. You're gay. In retrospect, I should have known when I saw your hair."

I smiled at that, and I could hear the frown in Kamui-sensei's voice. "No, this is just the way my hair is, Kagamine."

"Whatever," said Rin. "So you won't go out with me just because I'm a _girl_?"

"Well, Rin, you're also a student."

"Shut up," snapped Rin. I was a little startled. I'd never heard her so violent before. "What if a boy were to ask you? What if my brother were to ask you? Would you still say no?"

"Well of course!" huffed Kamui-sensei. I smiled. Liar. "They'd still be students. I'm gay, not a pedofile."

"Liar!" spat Rin. "You won't even considering going out with me because I'm a girl! I didn't ask to be born as a girl, you know!"

"And I didn't ask to be born gay," Kamui-sensei replied calmly. "It's just the way things are, Kagamine."

"So you're admitting that you won't go out with me because I'm a girl?" she attacked.

Kamui-sensei was growing tired of the conversation. "Fine, Kagamine, if that's what will help you get over this, I won't date you because you're a girl."

"You're an idiot!" shouted Rin. "Any guy would be lucky to have me, and you won't even give me a chance!"

Uh oh. Rin was going to get in trouble soon if she didn't quiet down. The least I could do after pushing her into this situation was help her avoid getting into more trouble. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to my sister, whose entire body was tense from shouting and her face and eyes blazed with anger. I placed my hand on hers to get her attention. She turned her furious gaze on me as I murmured soothingly, "Let's go home, Rin."

Rin stared at me for a moment, calculating my motives suspiciously, before nodding. I turned her toward the front office and pushed her a little so she'd start walking. Then, I cast Kamui-sensei a smile and followed my sister down the hallways.

Poor Rin. I'd known all along. Kamui-sensei had told us he was gay. I was surprised she hadn't heard already. Still, now she knew that she had no chance with him, so she'd give up. Now it was my turn. I'd make Kamui-sensei mine, no matter what means were necessary.

**Author's Note: Happy October! Welcome to my yandere fic! This fic is going to be five or six chapters long, alternating between Gakupo's and Len's views. This is approximately the length each chapter will be, depending on whether or not I get overexcited. I'm not used to write yaoi considering I'm more of a yuri fan girl, but, well, I had the idea for this story and wanted to write it. Well, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter Two

I'm Sorry

I got to work early the next day, still wracked with guilt. I wish I hadn't had to turn Rin down. Poor girl. I knew from her brother that she'd never dated anyone before, so to have the first guy she asked out turn her down must have been traumatic. Maybe I should go find her and apologize. But that might give her the idea that pursuing me was okay, which it wasn't. I was her brother's teacher, after all.

My cheeks reddened as I thought of her brother. I had to admit, I wouldn't have been as quick to reject her had it been him asking me out. He was a favourite of mine, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. But, in the end, he was my student, so nothing could come from it. So I pushed him out of my mind as I locked my car doors behind me and headed toward the school.

"Kamui-sensei!"

I fought to keep my balance as Len jumped onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. What the heck was he doing? Ugh, this was what I got for thinking about a student in such a way.

"Kamui-sensei, Len is mad at you," he said.

I froze, redness creeping into my cheeks. He was so adorable when he referred to himself in third person. Had I told him that? Darn it, I probably had.

"Why's that, Len?" I wondered as I grabbed his hands to pull him off me. Then, he circled in front of me so I could see his pout.

"You were mean to Rin, and now she won't come to school," he informed me, which only made my guilt escalate.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon, Len," I consoled. "She was just a little startled by the news. You'll see her soon enough."

But Len was shaking his head at me. "Nuh uh, Kamui-sensei. Rin is never ever coming back. She drove far far away, and Len's never going to see her again because of you."

I sighed, refusing to take all the blame for this. Instead, I told him, "Len, I'm not to blame for your sister's actions, alright?"

"Yes, you are, Kamui-sensei," Len insisted. "If it'd been me, you wouldn't have turned her down, right?"

"Of course I still would have," I scoffed, unable to believe Len was actually questioning whether I'd rejected his sister because she was a student or because she was a girl. "She's a student, male or female."

"Len doesn't believe you," said the blonde student. Before I could reply, he twirled to walk away and told me over his shoulder, "Len has friends to go find, okay? Bye bye, Gakkun."

It wasn't until Len was nearly at the school entrance that his words sunk in. Then, I called to him, "Kamui-sensei! Don't ever call me that again."

Len cast an amused look over his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Gakkun."

Then, the boy was gone. I ran my hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face, and sighed. Rejecting Rin was going to be the worst thing I'd ever done, and I knew it.

. . .

Len was staring at me the entire time we were in class.

I had to struggle to keep my composure. Having him watch me with the eyes of a hunter was too much. After all, I had to admit that he was rather attractive, but he was a student, for crying out loud! Maybe I was reading too much into it, though. After all, he was simply staring at me. That didn't mean he felt anything for me.

I'd be a little upset if he didn't, though.

"Len-kun, I need help," Miku, the captain of the school's cheerleading team, requested when I gave them time to work on their assignments. I watched her carefully, captivated by Len. Then I shook my head and turned back to my marking. He was just a student. It would be good for him if he would start dating Miku. Even I knew she'd had her eye on him for a while.

Len blinked a few times then looked at her, suddenly realizing she'd been talking to him. Then, he said, "Ask someone else. Len is busy."

Miku widened her eyes, thrown off by his blatant rejection. Everyone in the class turned to him, startled and eager to see what would happen. Even I found myself watching them intently, wondering what Len was doing. Normally, he was so kind to everyone. I wasn't used to seeing him act so indifferent.

"B-but, Len-kun," Miku stammered, her face going red as she felt all the gazes on her.

"Len doesn't want to help you," the boy said shortly, casting her a glare. Everyone flinched at his coarseness. He hadn't even bothered calling her by name.

"Len-kun, are you feeling okay?" Miku questioned, reaching out her hand to feel his forehead. Len quickly smacked her hand away. She gasped and cradled the hand, though I'm certain he hadn't hurt it that bad.

"Don't touch me," Len commanded, dropping his cute speech for a moment. He quickly picked it up again when he regained control of himself and turned his face away. "Look, Len no longer has any use for girls, so just go away, alright? Nothing will ever happen between you and Len, so just give it up."

"Len," I said, deciding that it was time for me to intervene. Considering he'd already made Miku cry, I was a little late.

Len quickly turned his face to me and smiled brightly. "Yes, Kamui-sensei?" he wondered excitedly. I was a little disturbed by his sudden mood swing.

"Come talk to me in the hallway, okay?" I invited calmly, going to the door and gesturing for him to exit.

"Len's coming," Len said in a singsong voice as he exited the classroom. I closed the door behind him and stared at the boy.

"Len, you shouldn't be so rude to people," I scolded, trying to be stern, though my heart was racing from the smile he was giving me.

"Len sees no need to be nice to that girl. Len doesn't even really know her. Besides, Len couldn't help her with the homework even if he wanted to," the boy ticked off, counting his points on his fingers. "So Len didn't need to be nice to her."

"Len, you can't be rude to people just because you feel like it. Anyway, you're normally so nice."

"Do you like it when Len's nice?" Len questioned. Of course, I was going to tell him that I did, but he didn't give me the chance. Without a single glance around us, he grabbed me by my tie and tugged me down so that we were on eye level. Then, he gazed at me mischievously. "Or do you like it when Len's bad?"

I was too stunned to reply, so he laughed and released me. I pulled myself upright, hoping that would compensate for the redness in my face.

"Anyway, if Len's nice, then he won't get any time alone with Gakkun," Len reasoned. "And Len wouldn't like that."

"Len, just be good," I sighed, refusing to look at the boy.

"Bad Gakkun," Len scolded. "Len knows you prefer him like this. You never payed much attention to Len before, right?"

"Well I didn't have to," I groaned, suddenly wishing I'd just let it go earlier. "You were a model student, Len. I'm sure you will be again tomorrow, too, right?"

Len laughed. "No way. Now that there's only Len, Len can like Gakkun, right? Because Len pretended to be nice before so that he wouldn't hurt Rin, but Rin found out that Len's very very mean, so now Len can be as mean as he wants, right?"

Len's gaze had turned sad as he spoke, his self-assurance fading. I felt awful now. The poor guy looked so torn apart. After all, his sister had left, right? Those two were twins, so they must have been close. Poor guy. I suddenly felt bad for scolding him. He was probably just acting up in hopes of getting Rin to come back.

What I did next was a mistake, and I knew it was, but it was too late by the time I realized this. I couldn't bear seeing Len so sad, so I pulled him into a hug, hoping to comfort the boy. Only afterward did I realize that all I'd done was lead him into believing he actually had a chance.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is sort of short but this story is one I'm doing on the side and I've had too much schoolwork to work on it but I wanted to update so yeah. Well I got myself in the yandere mood by watching various endings to School Days. The happy endings bored me so I went to the bad endings. It's so crazy. I'd get annoyed playing that game. I'd always end badly, I just know it. Sigh. Okay, review please!**


	3. I Miss You

Chapter Three

I Miss You

"Gakkun~!" I cried out, leaping onto Gakkun's back and looping my arms around his neck. "Morning, Gakkun," I breathed into his ear, ruffling his purple hair. I smiled when I caught his shiver but didn't let on that I'd noticed. Like every morning, I left him pull me off and put me back down just so I could feel his big, warm hands on me.

"Kagamine, go away," Gakupo sighed weakly.

"Gakkun says the same thing every morning," I sighed, wagging a finger at him to let him know I didn't approve. "Len's feelings are going to be hurt soon. He might start to think that you don't like him."

"I like you well enough, Kagamine, but as a student."

"Gakkun's a rotten liar," I sung, smiling at him. I stood on the tips of my feet to poke his blushing cheeks, making his face go bright red. "Gakkun wouldn't be blushing if he didn't like Len as more than a student."

"Stop it, Len," requested Gakupo, unable to even look at me. He was so cute. "Seriously, if the principal caught us—"

"So it's us now?" I cut off. Gakupo froze. I giggled. I'd caught him. I knew Gakkun liked me. How could he not?

Gakkun sighed, trying to portray annoyance, but, as usual, it was a feeble attempt. "Len, just leave me alone."

I felt anger spark in me. Stupid Gakkun. He was so mean. He was a mean, mean man. I snapped at him, "You made Rin leave you alone, and she did, but Len's not going to give up as easily as she did." My anger wavered as I thought of my twin. "But I'm sure she's still thinking of you, Gakkun, so you should feel bad."

"I feel awful, Len, you know that," Gakkun told me. I could see him struggling. He wanted to give me some sort of comfort, but he was too afraid to touch me, to let me know the truth, that he liked me too.

"Len doesn't feel bad," I murmured, staring at the ground as the scene of Rin leaving played over and over in my head. "Len's terrible. Len still loves Gakupo, even though Rin did. Len never told Rin how he felt. It's all his fault."

"Len . . . ." Gakkun wasn't sure what to say, but I was too busy thinking to notice.

I remembered it so well. That night. It had been a terrible night. We'd never fought much as siblings, but that night, we'd been at each other's throats. It hadn't ended well. Rin had left that night. She'd been covered in blood, just like me. We'd been dressed in our school uniforms, formal-looking black blazers paired with pants or a skirt. Those blazers had been dyed red. Deep, dark red. I'd stared at her, stared right into her eyes, as we'd both gone silent. I'd washed the blood off us both, and then, she'd gotten dressed, and she'd left. She'd murmured a soft goodbye, terrible grief in her eyes, then she'd left. Rin was gone, and she'd never come back again.

I gazed at the sleeves of my blazer, wondering if the blood was still there, embedded in that fabric. Was it Rin's blood? Was it my blood? Or was it someone else's?

"Len hurt Rin very badly," I murmured absently, unaware for once of Gakkun's eyes on me. "Len can never, ever make up for it."

"I'm sure your sister still loves you, Len," Gakkun told me, drawing me away from the image of red coating a knife that had been taken from the kitchen.

I smiled softly at him as I shook my head, anger in my eyes, despite my attempts to keep it hidden. "Rin hates Len. She'll never forgive him for being so terrible. She hates him very, very much."

"Len, you know Rin would never hate you," Gakkun said reassuringly, hesitantly taking my hand. "It's just not possible for someone like her."

"Rin and Len are both capable of very bad things," I told him. "They act good, but they're just as mean as Gakkun."

Uh oh. I was confusing poor Gakkun. I smiled at him, expelling all the darkness and skipping backward, away from him. I smiled and said, "Don't worry, Gakkun. Len will be a good boy for you." Gakkun was even more confused now. I turned away. "Len's gonna go be a good boy and be nice to Miku-chan. Bye bye, Gakkun."

Gakkun was watching me as I left. I could feel it. But my mind had fallen into a state that it did very often in the last month since Rin had left. All I could think about was Rin's last night with me. I felt so bad. All that had happened that night shouldn't have ever happened. It had all been one rash mistake. But there was no taking it back. I'd just have to make sure no one ever found out.

I slid into the school washroom and gazed at my reflection. We both had the same face. Did it really make a difference what gender we were? We were both human, weren't we? Stupid, stupid Gakkun. It was all his fault. We were only human. It didn't matter what gender we were. He should've just given Rin a chance.

I shook my head. No remorse. Rin was gone now. There was just me and Gakkun. Len and Gakkun.

My eyes fell from the mirror. Poor Rin. Never even had a chance.

. . .

"Len-kun!" Gumi, a girl from a different home room, called as she came to my locker after school. I felt a twinge of irritation. Why in the world did she want to talk to me?

"What is it, Gumi-chan?" I wondered politely with a faint smile that was all I could force myself to give.

"When's Rin gonna be home?" I flinched at her question, bracing myself in preparation for the next time she spoke. "I, uh, really need to talk to her, and she won't answer my e-mails or texts."

I tilted my head curiously to the side, noting the redness in her cheeks and the nervousness in her expression as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Then, I said, "Huh. Len gets it."

Gumi froze. "What?"

"You like Rin," I informed her, a flame of anger gently sparkling in my heart. Her expression told me I was right. "Would you like Len if Len was Rin?"

Gumi blinked at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "If Rin were a boy, would you still like her? Or are you like Kamui-sensei, who says he can't like a girl?" I was incredibly serious, and I felt myself leaning closer to her, though I wasn't sure why.

"I-I don't know!" Gumi, taken aback, exclaimed, her face and ears burning.

"What if Len were to tell you, right here and now, that he's passionately in love with you, and that he's loved you for a while now? Would you go out with him?"

"B-b-but, Len-kun, we barely ever talk!"

"So you'd say no then? What if it were Miku-chan?" Gumi took a little longer to respond, and I lost all control of myself. I grabbed onto her wrist sharply and pulled her down to my eye-level. "You won't like Len because he's a boy, then? You're terrible, Gumi-chan, and Rin never wants to see you again. Try to talk to her again and Len will get very, very angry."

Gumi ripped herself away from me and stumbled backward. I watched her speed off into the crowd, tears in her eyes. No remorse. Never look back.

Rin was gone.

. . .

"Gakkun, Len is bored," I said as I entered Gakkun's classroom. He had a prep period, so I knew no one would be there. Still, Gakkun just _had_ to overreact. At least he looked cute while doing it.

"Kagamine, don't call me that!" he insisted, flustered. "And why aren't you in class?"

"Len was bored," I repeated.

Gakupo sighed then said, "Fine. Come here, I want to look over this test with you."

"Did Len do bad?" I wondered, smiling at the invitation and promptly leaning over his shoulder, making sure my hair bushed his shoulder.

"Yes, Kagamine, this is awful for you," Gakkun scolded. "Math has always been your best subject, but I can tell that you were struggling a lot with all of this."

"Len's just a little off since Rin went away."

"Kagamine, you've always been one of the top students in the school. You've fallen terribly in the last month, in all your subjects."

"Len doesn't care. It's just school."

"You've always said that, Kagamine, but you've also always gotten top grades. What's wrong? Why are your marks falling so low? It's obvious that you're trying, so why does it seem like you just don't understand?"

I pulled away and scowled down on him. "What do you want Len to say?" I questioned angrily.

He looked to me worriedly. "I want you to let me help you."

"Then call Len by his first name, and go out with him," I demanded.

"I can't do that, Kagamine!" Gakupo growled, exasperated, as he fell back in his chair. "You're my student! The principal would fire me the moment he caught wind of it!"

"Len doesn't care! Len made Rin go away so that Gakkun could be with Len, so just let Len be with you!" I shouted at him, unable to believe how incredibly stupid he was.

"What do you mean you made her go away?" Gakupo questioned. "You said she left!"

"It's Len's fault, though! Len made Rin go away!"

"Len, it's not—"

"Why is it that you like Len so much more than Rin, yet you refuse to go out with him? It's obvious that you love Len, so why can't you just be with him?"

"Len—"

"No, stop it! I hate this, Gakkun! I just hate it!" I doubled over into a fit of sobs, images of myself in the mirror, changing to the image of Rin, switching back and forth between the two of us, running through my head. The images were covered in blood, soaking through them and filling our blonde hair and drenching our black blazers, soaking into our skin and drying itself on the carpet and on our sheets. I felt my breathing grow constricted as Rin's smiles came into my mind, and fresh sobs overflowed. Tears stuck to my face and fell onto the ground as the image of blood on our bed surfaced, joined with angry shouting and screams of pain ringing in my ears.

But it all vanished in one brief moment, because Gakkun fell to his knees in front of me, lifted up my chin, and kissed me. All thoughts of those bloodied twins vanished, and I let myself fall into Gakkun, hoping that, maybe, his love would save me from everything, save me from my blood and my twin's, mixing together, and one of us leaving, never to come back.

**Author's Note: There'll only be two chapters left after this (it's supposed to be a rather short story). If you noticed, when Gakupo's worried about Len, he stops calling him Kagamine and calls him Len. M'kay, please review!**


	4. I Hate It

Chapter Four

I Hate It

"Len-kun!"

I felt jealousy biting me as Miku ran over to Len's desk. Len smiled up brightly at her, being kind to his classmates as I had requested.

"What's up, Miku-chan?" Len wondered.

"Wanna go out?"

Everyone went quiet. I could feel myself growing tense, staring at Len as I waited for his answer. Len opened his mouth immediately to reply. Then, he closed it again and peered at me in the corner of his eye. I stared back at him, waiting to hear his response. He looked back to Miku and smiled brightly. "Okay!" he said.

My mouth almost hung open. What? He'd said yes? After we'd . . . .

Miku smiled at him. "Great! Movies tomorrow?"

"M'kay," Len replied cheerily. "Wanna sit with me?"

. . . I felt like he was mocking me.

Miku seemed sort of startled but she smiled at him again and agreed heartily, forcing him to scootch over so she could share his seat and feed him lunch as I watched them. Len didn't even look at me, and he seemed happy enough to have her attention on him. I had to struggle to look away and mask the jealousy in my gaze.

When I looked back, I caught Miku staring at me. My eyes widened in shock as she smirked at me. I could've been wrong, but it really felt like she was . . . challenging me. I averted my gaze. I couldn't have been interpreting it properly. There was no way for Miku to know about Len and I. We'd only kissed once, and no one was around at that time, right?

I held Len back after class. He smiled at me flirtatiously, ignoring the people around him, including his new girlfriend, who waited for him impatiently at the door.

"Len-kun, hurry up," she complained, waving her cell phone at him impatiently.

"One minute, Miku-chan," Len called back cheerily, but his impatience showed when he turned back to me. "Yes, Kamui-sensei?"

I had to catch myself when my gaze almost instinctively flickered toward Miku. It would be too suspicious if she caught me looking at her. So I stared at Len and said quietly, "My place tonight, okay?"

Len smiled at me, overjoyed, and nodded with a cute sound of agreement. Then, he turned back to Miku and skipped over to the door, taking her hand and filling me with jealousy. "Len's ready, Miku-chan."

Miku watched me as Len led her away. I felt a chill run through my spine at the malice in her gaze.

. . .

"Len's back!" Len called, entering my apartment later that night. I was a little annoyed. He should have been here sooner. School had ended two hours ago.

Still, I called back begrudgingly, "Welcome back."

Len's arms looped around my neck from behind the couch where I sat, staring at the television. "Gakkun's so grumpy."

"What do you expect, Len?" I snapped, refusing to look at him. "I thought we were in a relationship."

"We are."

"Then why did you agree to go out with Miku."

Len sounded genuinely confused as he replied, "But you told Len to be nice to Miku-chan."

"Not _that_ nice."

"So Len should break up with Miku-chan?"

I exhaled loudly, annoyed. "No, that would make us way too obvious."

"Then Len is confused, Gakkun. What do you want Len to do?"

"I don't know, Len," I sighed. A knock sounded on the door. I removed his hands and stood up tiredly. "I'll get it."

"What about Len?" Len wondered.

"Just stay back here, out of sight," I ordered.

He didn't look pleased, but he listened all the same. The pout on his face was adorable. I smiled at him and promised I'd be back quickly, to which he only scowled.

I opened the door to Miku.

"Hatsune?" I questioned, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you say we were welcomed to come if we ever needed help?" Miku questioned.

"Oh, right, yes, I did," I replied, flustered. What if she saw Len? Wait, no, Len could just be here for help, too, right? His marks in school had gotten incredibly bad lately, especially considering how everything used to come to him so easily. "Kagamine's here too, actua—"

"Yes, I know, Gakkun," replied Miku, entering my apartment and gazing around herself.

"How did you—" I froze and blinked, thinking back on what she'd just said. Had she called me . . . ?

Miku flicked out her cell phone. She clicked a few buttons and then showed the screen to me, revealing a picture of Len and I in the classroom, doing something a student and a teacher should never do. Miku's smile was sinister as I looked back to her. "Unless you want me to tell the principal, you'll give Len-kun back to me."

"Len was never yours to begin with."

I blinked. I wasn't the one who had spoken. Miku and I spun to see Len, standing at the entrance to my living room, unfazed by the picture she'd just revealed. Miku smiled at him. "Shush, Len-kun. Let's go."

"Len has never been yours." Len's eyes were stone cold as he stared at her. "Len has always been terrible. He always led Miku and Rin on, making them think he was on their side when, really, Len has loved Gakkun all this time."

Miku's eyes flashed angrily. "I don't think you quite understand the severity of this situation, Len-kun."

"Len understands just fine," he replied casually. "And that's why Len is going to go with you. He wouldn't ever want to put Gakkun in danger."

"Len," I murmured, unable to keep up with them.

"Don't worry, Gakkun," Len told me with a smile. "Len's okay, really. He can fix it." His smile faltered, anger flickering in his gaze, tainted with remorse. "Len always gets off easy. It's always someone else who has to hurt."

With that, Len left my home, Miku following swiftly behind him. I watched them go, unsure what to do with myself now.

Alone in the apartment, tears fell quietly, and I murmured in the loneliness, "Len."

. . .

In the middle of my English class, a scream tore through the air, shredding my ears to pieces and turning all eyes toward the door. Len was the only one who seemed unimpressed. If anything, he seemed to have been expecting it all period. He wasn't even a little perturbed when Gumi entered the classroom and tore me outside, sobbing and shouting words at me that I couldn't make out. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom, and my displeasure for that didn't last long.

Blood was strewn across the floor, splattered on the walls and on the handle of the sink, and little remaining in the sink where water still poured, lapping at the faint pink remnants. Miku lay in the centre of it all, her teal hair soaked in red, slashes across her entire body, her throat mutilated. Her glazed-over eyes staring at the ceiling, horrified, and clumps of her hair had been torn out in her struggle, dying themselves in the thick red liquid.

Gumi sobbed on my shoulder, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, as I stared at the scene, unable to react to it. How was I meant to? In any case, how could I react properly when Len's words whispered hauntingly in my ear?

_Len's okay, really. He can fix it._

. . .

"Calm down, Gakkun," Len ordered as I questioned him violently that night after I was finally released from questioning by the cops. "What do you want Len to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth!" I shouted at him. "Tell me what the hell you did to Miku!"

"Oh," replied Len absently. "Is that all?"

I stared at him, horrified. He continued.

"She was gonna show the picture to the principal because I told her I couldn't be her boyfriend. She doesn't seem to understand that it's just not possible for me to be her boyfriend. So, I protected us. I took her phone away from her." Len showed off the phone Miku has flaunted to me last night. Only, last night, it had been a pale blue. Now, red splotches covered the phone. "And, to make sure she didn't tell, I took her vocal chords."

No words could describe how it was to hear those words coming from him so calmly, as if he were saying nothing more innocent than tomorrow's weather.

"You . . . killed her?" I whispered, trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that he was just joking.

Len contemplated this for a second. "I guess I did. It's her own fault. She should have just accepted that it's not possible for me to be her boyfriend."

"And why isn't it possible?" I dared to ask.

Len froze. Slowly, he looked at me, and I could see fear in his gaze. Then, he begged of me desperately, "Please, just tell me you love me first. Don't lie, okay? I need to know that you earnestly love me and only me."

"Len, after this . . . ." I couldn't find out how to end the phrase, so my mouth just hung open before I closed it and looked away.

"Please, Gakkun, you love me, right?" Len sounded heartbroken, desperate.

Slowly, delicately, I nodded. I loved Len. I really did. But I couldn't deal with this. There was no way I'd just let it go.

"Then, Gakkun, Len has to tell you about the night Rin went away.

"Rin came home with Len and told him about how Gakkun had rejected her. Len felt really guilty because Len had secretly liked Gakkun too and hadn't told her. Actually, Len had sent Rin to ask out Gakkun because he knew Gakkun would reject Rin because she was a girl. Rin guessed it afterward, right on the nose, and she got mad.

"Rin went downstairs all angry at Len, and she saw the knife. Len went down to find her, and she was staring at it, in a daze. Then, he said her name gently, trying to get her attention. She turned to him, holding that knife. It sparkled in the kitchen's light. It was so very, very pretty, and it told her what to do. She smiled at him sadly, knowing the crime she had to commit against her beloved brother.

"Len could see in her eyes what she was going to do, so he ran away, up into their room. Rin couldn't control herself and chased after him. He tried to close the door on her but she was too fast. She pinned him on the ground and started stabbing him. He got the knife away from her and stabbed her back, but he was already bleeding a lot so he wasn't very strong, and Rin got the knife back from him.

"It was red everywhere, Gakkun. Rin, Len, the bed, the knife . . . . Everything was red. It was horrible. Rin and Len were both crying. Then, they stopped crying, because there's only so much blood a person can lose before . . . . before they die."

Len paused in his storytelling. I could feel him staring at me, but I refused to look. He moved around in the corner of my eye. I tensed up, terrified, wondering what he was doing, but I couldn't look at him.

"Please, Gakkun, look at me."

I forced my voice out. "No, Len."

"Please, Gakkun, I need you to understand. You love me, right?"

"I do, Len, but—"

"Stop calling me that."

Startled by the sharpness of his voice, I looked up to see Len standing in front of me, bare-naked. Only, it wasn't Len. It didn't make sense. That wasn't Len.

"The carpet and our sheets and everything was covered in blood, but it wasn't Rin's. It was Len's. His blood covered everything until he bled out. Rin kept stabbing him, crying, long after he was dead.

"And then Rin left, because she wasn't Rin anymore. Because Gakkun thinks he can only love men, right? So Rin . . . so Rin . . . .

"So I did all I could to make it possible for you to fall in love with me!"

The little blonde girl ran over to me, erupting into heart-wrenching sobs, hiding her face in my chest.

Because she wasn't Len. Len had been dead for a long time now. All this time, Rin, standing naked in front of me as she searched for comfort from the one who said he loved her, had played the part of her brother, hoping to win the affections of the man she loved by playing the role of a boy.

"You liked him when he was Len, right?" Rin sobbed painfully, her voice muffled against my shirt. "But you never loved him. You fell in love with me, not Len, right? I'm only human, Gakkun. I can't control my gender, anymore than I can control my love for you. Please, Gakkun, please still be mine, even if I am a girl."

I couldn't move as she cried on me. I don't know how long I stood there but I know that, afterward, in a daze, as she sat, sniffling, on my couch, I took the telephone and dialled the police without ever offering Rin response.

**Author's Note: One chapter left after this. Last update for this story is tomorrow, Halloween. So, if you didn't catch the signs, Rin sucks at school (mentioned in chapter one), and Len's really good. She also speaks in Len's third person to basically say "I'm not Len, but this is what he would do." And she constantly speaks of how terrible Len is. And she refers to Rin as having left, meaning she abandoned being Rin and became Len. In this chapter, Rin says "She doesn't seem to understand that it's just not possible for me to be her boyfriend" since Rin's a girl and would be her girlfriend. PM me any questions. If you like my writing, please check out some of my other stories. They're longer and have better pacing than this. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with this story, I'll be sad to see it go. Well, see you tomorrow!**


	5. I Love You

Epilogue

I Love You

_Dear Kamui-sensei,_

_I don't know if you're even reading this. Do you just throw out these letters when you get them? You never send me a reply. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what more I can say. I'm sorry is never going to cover it. I killed my brother, after all. And Miku._

_Gumi comes to visit me a lot. You could ask her to pass on a message to me, if you want. But you don't want to, right? You would have written a letter by now if you wanted to talk, right? I'm so sorry, Kamui-sensei. I'm so sorry for what I did to you._

_You shouldn't forgive me, okay? Never forgive me. It was terrible, and I know that. I still can't believe what I did, or that I brought you and Miku and Gumi into it. Gumi was too quick to forgive me. She really is in love with me, you know. And I could love her too, but you know you're the only one I'll ever love._

_Are you through with me because I'm a girl?_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_I don't know what else to say. I miss you, Kamui-sensei. I'll always love you, and I'm so sorry for everything._

_Love,_

_Rin_

. . .

He folded up the letter on his lap, his expression unreadable to all who passed by him as he sat on that bench in front of the train station. Two years had passed since he'd started receiving the letters. One arrived nearly every weekday, but he never sent a single reply. He wouldn't let himself write a reply.

And she grew tired of waiting.

In front of the station, where he sat on a bench, a blonde girl stood, staring at him. She didn't move, and he didn't notice her. And then, finally, she spoke, her voice softer than he'd ever heard it, holding a more feminine note than he'd been accustomed to.

"Kamui-sensei."

Gakupo looked up at the voice, seeing Rin standing in front of him. She smiled feebly at him, and he stared politely back.

"Hi," she continued after a moment of silence.

"Do they know you're out?" he questioned quietly.

Rin looked away embarrassedly. "Yes."

"And they let you come see me?"

"Yes."

"Is that safe?"

"They said it would be good for me to see you."

"I see."

It was quiet for a moment before, heartbroken, the girl murmured, "So I was right. You don't want anything to do with me."

Gakupo looked away. "I guess."

Rin's eyes were sad. Gakupo stared at the edge of her pleated skirt, refusing to look at her. "Because I'm a girl?"

"Because you killed two people."

Rin's eyes fell to the ground, and Gakupo judged it safe to look up and watch her rueful expression. "I'm on meds now, Kamui-sensei. They help me . . . they help me see clearly. I'm doing my best, Kamui-sensei."

"Please stop calling me that," he requested, turning his face away as hers swiftly turned toward his.

Rin hesitated before speaking. "Gakkun?"

Gakupo said nothing in response. Rin's eyes welled up and a pout played on her lips.

"Stupid Gakkun!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of several people around them. "Please don't ignore me! I did everything I did for you! I know it was wrong, but I'm doing my best to make up for it! I let you call the cops on me, Gakkun, please! Don't you see how much I love you?"

Gakupo still wouldn't respond to her. He couldn't even manage to look at her. She couldn't stop herself from crying as she shouted at him.

"I'm still the person you fell in love with, Gakkun, even if I am a girl! I'm doing all I can to be worthy of you, to make up for what I did! Please, don't just act like I'm not here! I love you so much, Gakkun!"

"Women are crazy," Gakupo mumbled, so quiet that Rin could barely hear him.

"I'm human," Rin murmured quietly in reply, no longer wanting to shout at him, her energy drained.

"You tell me not to forgive you, ever, and now you're here asking me to forgive you. This is why I told myself I'd never love a girl."

Rin stood there silently, unsure what to say, as Gakupo smiled grimly. Then, he looked up at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" he wondered. "Please tell me, because I don't understand women."

"Do you still love me?" Rin wondered.

"I do."

"Even if I'm a girl?"

"I do."

"Even if I'm psychotic?"

"I do."

"Then will you kiss me?"

Before he could reply, Rin stooped down and kissed him. He kissed her back, wondering how it was that he'd ended up here, in love with his student, a girl, and a psychopath. But he loved her too much to let her go. He'd never let her go. Not ever.

**Author's Note: Okay, end of story. Hope you liked it! Sorry to the yaoi fans. My whole idea for this story was 'Yandere gets a happily ever after with the guy' and 'Rin replaces Len to date a gay guy.' And Rin is on medication and constant surveillance in case she snaps, just so you know. Well, feel free to check out my other stories! See ya!**


End file.
